Shikon High
by Mrs. Niall James Horan
Summary: Kagome and her friends are in a band called The rejects when they start high school they meet the sexy band members of Demon will love bloom or will kinky-hoe ruin it all or get her ass beat?
1. Chapter 1 School sucks and Sesh really?

**AN:I sadly don't own InuYasha or Sesshy (\_(\ sad I know**

"KAGOME GET UP OR YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"My mom said from downstairs. Ugh, shes annoyin as hell sometimes.

I went to my closet and pulled out black skinny jeans, a tight white shirt that said "I know you're a bitch and im a badass" on it with black,purple and white hightop converese. I pulled on my leather jacket, I brushed my hair, I looked in the mirror ice blue eyes stared back at me. I ran down stairs. "Love you honey."My mom called as I ran out the door. "That's what they all say!":I shouted back. I jumped into my black lamborghini, the only good thing about havein a ritch mom. I hit the gas, time flew by and before I knew it I was at a highschool, that said Shikon high, home of the demons! I rolled my eyes and turned into the parking lot there was a empty sppot by the end. Sango,Rin,Kagur and Ayame are lucky there my best friends,or I would'nt be at this Gay school. "It'll be good for the Rejects!"Rin said happily. "How will it be good for our Band?"I asked. "I don't know."Rin said confusedly. **(is that a word?)** "Wow Rin."Kagura said smiling. I rolled my eyes and smiled. I put the car and park and walked were they said they meet me. Kagura was already standin there. "Hey kags."Kagra said. She had on Black sinnys with a loose white shirt that said "Represetin the Rejects", with black hightops. "Lovein the shirt."I said smiling. "Hey guys."Rin said running up. She had on a tight black shirt that said "I got kicked out of woodshop for not wearing safety goggles, while sawin off some kids arm". "I like your shirt to Rin."I said. "Good I spent forever deciding."Rin said smiling. "LETCHER!"Sango yelled, from behind us. We all turned around to see her slapping some guy in the face, he had black hair in a small pony tail,a purple shirt, baggy jeans, and black hightops. "It was worth it."He said. A guy with Silver hair and cold amber eyes walked up. "Come on dumbass InuYasha's looking for you."He said coldly. He had a loose white shirt, black baggy jeans purple and plack hightops with a leather jacket. Damn….

**So what do you think please review!**


	2. Chapter 2 clash of the bands! and Date?

**I don't own Inuyasha!**

I looked at the girl, she was Sexy. Not that I'd tell her that. .

"Thanks for the boost to my ego you Fag."Mirkou mumbled. "What was that?"I said. "Nothing."He said. "So you gonna leave half-breed waiting?"I said coldly. "Screw off fluffy."Mirkou said smiling a little. **You'll see Inuyasha is a SUPER jerk! **"See you beautiful ladies later."Mirkou said smiling. The girl's ass he touched flipped him off. "He might take you up on that."The sexy one said smiling at her. We walked to where Inuyasha was sitting. Kinky-hoe was sitting by him. "I'll see you in music class inu-baby!"Kikyo said in her annoying voice. Damn, what's with his taste in girls? "Finally!"Inuyasha said. "We'll excuse us for seeing hot girls."Mirkou said. "There's no excuse for you two! Let's get to class."I said in a bored tone. We walked to our home room. The sexy girl and her friends where sitting in the very back, laughing. "Let's sit in the back."Mirkou said. I shrugged and followed him back there. Soon as we walked in an old woman walked in. "I Kaede, Today were just gonna mingle."She said smiling. A couple of kids cheered. "But the schools making me put you with partners; it's rather gay if I may say so."She said rolling her eyes. "Okay here we go Kagome Higurashi, by Shesshomaru Takashi."She called out. The sexy girl stood up and looked around. "Over here."I called to her. She looked at me, and walked to the empty desk beside me. Kikyo walked passed us to Inuyasha. "Whore."The girl Kagome to me coughed. I laughed. Kikyo shot her a glare. "Who the heck do you think you are calling me a whore?"Kikyo said snobbishly. "You strike me as the type who acts innocent but really you've ridden some many times they call you pony."Kagome said boredly. Mirkou and I laughed, I like her. Kikyo flicked her off. "I **thought** you only did that with guys and I know I'm Sexy but I'm straight."Kagome said with a smirk. "Your voice is giving me a headache so just shut the hell up."Kagome said. "Oaky class one more thing, talk t quietly to your partners about yourself."Kaede called from the front. Kagome looked at me. "Well?"She said in a really bored tone.

**~~~~~~~Review please! Yah! I left no cliff hangers!**

**(\_(\ Or ill be sad =,( hahah that sounded gay! ~~~~~~**


	3. askin me out and i hate you mark!

**AN: Please review oh and I don't own inuyasha or shesshy!**

"So, err, are you in a band?'The girl asked. "Yea."Was my short reply. "Asshole alert."She muttered. "It's called D3mons." I said looking at her. "Cool, I have a band to."I she said copying me in a short reply. "It's called The Rejects."She said. "So what's your next class?"She asked. "Music."I said coolly. "Eh cool me two…."She said trying to feel in the awkward silence. "What the hell did I do to get stuck with -social."She wondered out loud."Shut the hell up."I said. "Finally!"She said."This is going against my nature you're lucky I made Rin a promise not to hurt anyone on the first day."She said. Inuyasha got up and walked over to us. "You like my brother don't you."Inuyasha said. "You're the biggest dumbass I have ever met."Kagome said. (**I like inuyasha to just had to make a jerky couple srry inu fans =\)**. Kikyo stood up."You can't talk to my Inu-baby like that you bitch!"Kikyo shrieked. "Uh yes I can and if you don't like totally shout the fuck up I'm like totally gonna beat your scrawny ass!"Kagome said copying her voice. The bell rang before she could reply. Kagome walked over to her friends. "Damn kags good to have you back you were acting way to nice to people today."The girl Mirkou groped said. "Yep the worlds in for a rude ass awaking!"Kagome said.

_~In music class~_

"Okay today class, were going to have a friendly activity, profanity is allowed because it's a way of speaking your mind, I hate when the teachers treat you like your kids so have fun."The teacher said smiling. I raised my hand."Yes." said. "Me and my band want to go first."I said. She nodded and we walked to the mini stage. "Okay its painted whore by The Millionaires."I said to Rin who was at the drums, Sango who had a guitar and Kagura who a guitar to. "Dedicated to kinky-hoes bitch ass!"I called into the microphone.

_Painted whore – The millionaires_

_You're a painted whore_

_I can't lie when he walks in you suck him dry_

_You're face is white your neck is brown_

_Put more on you fucking clown_

_Give him a hug shits on your sleeve_

_His quickies and you're asked to leave_

_Draw on your brows with that black pen_

_Guys rate you one, they rate me ten!_

_Lipstick_

_Compact_

_Blush, blush_

_Don't touch_

_Hey painted whore! Put on some more_

_Lipstick_

_Compact_

_Blush, blush_

_Don't touch_

_Hey painted whore put own some more_

_You look like trash_

_You piece of shit_

_Talk that crack and you'll get hit_

_Get him off with your tongue_

_Back down bitch you're fucking done_

_You're just a slut it's plain to see_

_You're starin' at him from your knees_

_You're task is done get outside_

_Back to your corner you have no pride_

_Lipstick_

_Compact_

_Blush, blush_

_Don't touch_

_Lipstick_

_Compact_

_Blush, blush_

_Don't touch _

_Hey painted whore put on some more  
_

_~Random talking~_

_~guys voice~ Step off with all that hype I'm just here for a easy fuck_

_I'm only in it for the play_

_Oh'_

_She's just an easy fuck_

_~ Normal~ and what?_

_That's not enough?_

_~guys voice~ she spreads it, I extend it_

_Then send her on her way_

_Oh,_

_She's just a simple girl_

_~normal~_

_Ugh I think I'm gonna hurl_

_Loose like a wizards sleeve can you say S.T.D's?_

_She's a whore I know you see_

_Cause now you're looking right at me_

_~guys voice~ Damn girl you look in fine_

_~normal~ Damn boy good pick up line_

_~guys voice~ Come on girl lets hit the floor_

_~normal~ Huh, right go get your whore!_

_Lipstick_

_Compact_

_Blush, blush_

_Don't touch _

_Hey painted whore put on some more _

_Lipstick_

_Compact_

_Blush, blush_

_Don't touch _

_Hey painted whore put on some more _

_Lipstick_

_Compact_

_Blush, blush_

_Don't touch _

_Hey painted whore put on some more _

_Lipstick_

_Compact_

_Blush, blush_

_Don't touch _

_Hey painted whore put on some more _

_You look like trash you piece of shit_

_Talk that crack and you'll get hit_

_Hey painted whore put on some more _

_You're just a slut it's plain to see_

_You're staring at him from your knees_

_Hey painted whore put on some more_

_You're face is white your neck is brown_

_Put more on you fucking clown_

_Hey painted whore put on some more -_

I bowed, some kids were shouting encore' and kinky-hoe look pissed. "Hell yea, mission complete." I said to the band. Everyone smiled. "If yall wouldn't mind I would like to hear another song." said. "What the hell."I said shrugging my shoulders. "Guys remember that song me and my dad wrote?"I asked. "Yea."The nodded there heads. "This is a kid song, but what the hell!"I said smiling.

_~Butterfly fly away By Miley Cyrus~_

_You tuck me in turn out the light_

_Kept me safe and sound at night_

_Little girls depend on things like that_

_Brushed my teeth and combed my hair_

_Had to drive me everywhere-_

_You were all ways there when I looked back_

_You had to do it all alone_

_Make a live-in make a home_

_Must have been hard as it could be_

_And when I couldn't sleep at night_

_Scared things wouldn't turn out right-_

_You would hold my hand and sing to me_

_Caterpillar in the tree, how you'll wonder who you'll be_

_Can't go far but you can always dream_

_Wish you may_

_And wish you might_

_Don't you worry hold on tight_

_I promise you there will come a day_

_Butterfly fly away_

_Butterfly fly away (butterfly fly away)_

_Catch your wing now you can't stay_

_Take those dreams and make them all come true_

_Butterfly fly away (butterfly fly away)_

_We've been waitin for this day_

_All along and know just what to do_

_Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, Butterfly fly away_

_*guitar, piano play*_

_(Butterfly fly away)_

_(Butterfly fly away) _

Everyone clapped. "I bowed, so did Sango, Rin and Kagura. "Thanks."We said walking off the stage. "Okay, up next are Shesshomaru and his band, D3mon." said. Shesshomaru talked quietly to his band.

"We're singing Face down by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus so shut the hell up if you don't like it."I said coldly.

_~Face down By the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus~_

_(Instrumental)_

_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy_

_One looks puts the rhythm in my hand_

_Still don't rather understand why you hang around_

_I see what's going down_

_Cover up with the make-up in the mirror_

_Tell yourself it's never Gunna happen again_

_You cry alone and then he swears he loves you_

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground_

_We'll I'll tell you my friend one day this my friend _

_One day this worlds going to end_

_As your lies crumble down_

_A new life she has found_

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect_

_Every action in this world will bear a conscience_

_If you wait around forever you will surely drown_

_I see what's going down! -_

_I see the way you go and say your right again_

_Say you're right again_

_Heed my lecture_

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around_

_Do you feel better when she falls to the ground_

_We'll I'll tell you this my friend_

_One day this worlds gunna end_

_As your lies crumble down_

_A new life she has found_

_Face down in the dirt_

_She said_

_This doesn't hurt_

_She said_

_I've finally had enough_

_Face down in the dirt_

_She said_

_This doesn't hurt_

_She said_

_I've finally had enough_

One day she will tell you she ahs ha enough

_He's coming around again_

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground_

_Well I'll tell you my friend one day this worlds going to end_

_As your lies crumble down_

_A new life she has found_

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground_

_Well I'll tell you my friend one day this worlds going to end_

_As your lies crumble down_

_A new life she has found_

_Face down in the dirt_

_She said_

_This doesn't hurt_

_She said_

_I've finally had enough -_

Everyone clapped. All they did was nod their heads.

Ugh I'm so bored. "So you free tonight."A voice said. I looked up to see Shesshomaru. "As a matter of fact I am **Shesshy**."I said, smiling wickedly. "You sing pretty good."I said. "I know."He said smugly. "Cocky asshole."I muttered. "Damn straight."He said smugly. "Oh shut the hell up."I said rolling my eyes. "So whats your answer?"He said. "Hm, I'll consider especially if some dumbass asks me out."I said looking pointedly at him. "You would me."He said in mock pain. I flicked him off and walked over to Kagura, Sango was talking to Rin."He asked me out."I said rolling my eyes. "So what did you say?"Rin said excitedly. "I'd think about it."I said. "Remember your gay ass cousin jakousto is coming in tonight."Kagura reminded her. "Oh shit!"I said. "He was sitting in my seat looking bored. "I'll go out with you, only cause my gay cousins in town and he always makes me go shopping with him so need to boost your big as ego 'kay!."I said. .

"I'll pick you up at eight."He said yawning. The bell rang. "Bye Shesshy."I called haughtily as I walked out the door. Where the hell is the damn art room? I noticed Shesshomaru following me. "Are you part stalker?"I asked him. "No, I'm going to Art room."He said looking at me like I smoked crack. "Don't give me that you smoke crack look- wait you're on your way to the art room, show me where it is."I said. "No please?"He asked. "I have never said please once in my whole entire life."I said. "He opened a door and I followed him in we were the first ones in the class. "Hey I'm Sakura your teacher, sit wherever you want!"She said motioning were canvases were set up. I nodded and made my way to the back and the only seat by the window. There were pastels, oilcolors and paint? I chose the paint and sat down. I painted Cherry blossoms, with black and silver out lining them. "Very good job –"Sakura said. "Kagome."I said."What did you paint shesshy?"I asked he sat two canvasses next to me. "Night time."He said. I looked at it was really, really good. He hot, he can sing, he's funny and he can paint, Damn I feel oddly bad for nerds. I signed my name and left it there. "Well Kagome just talk with a friend or something."Sakura said from her desk. I shrugged my shoulders. I sat in the free seat next to Shesshomaru. "You're the only person in here I know so talk to me."I said. "I feel so loved, and honored you chose to talk to me."He said sarcastically leaning back in his chair."I'm slap you so hard your heads gonna spend like the exorcist!"I said menacingly. He started laughing. "Hey."A guy said. "What?"I said. "You free tonight?"He said. "Fuck off, I have a date and I don't spend time with little pricks like you."I said. "What ever."He muttered. "Curse my good looks."I muttered. "Whatever floats your boat."Shesshomaru muttered back. "Hey kags did ya miss me."I froze and turned around. It couldn't be him.

**~A\n finally I worked in a gay cliff hanger ! please review I have only gotten 2! Please please review well [piece droppin deuces! (\_(\ it's a bunny? -**

**() ()**

**(_) (_)**

.


	4. drama is my moma, Sparks fly?

**AN: I don't own inuyasha and Blah blah blah!**

"What Kaggie, You don't remember your boy friend?"Mark said. "I'm not your girl friend, and don't you dare call me Kaggie!"I shrieked. "So how is that hoe Brianna?"I said calmly. "Oh you mean after she got out of the hospital because of you, good and so his her best friend ayame."He said smiling coldly."If I remember correctly and I do, I beat you up so bad your own mommy couldn't recognize her own dead beat son."I said smiling sweetly. "You wanna rematch."He said. "Anytime you trick."I said smiling. "Don't reply your getting on my nerves, o away you gay Justin beiber wannabe."I turned around to see Rin looking mad. "Watch your mouth you little whore!"Mark said. "Look who's talking you man-hoe!"Rin said. "I'm going to count to 10 before I punch you in the face."Shesshomaru said haughtily. "It took you long enough Shessh."I said. "Oh how the might have fallen!"Mark said looking at Shesshomaru. "What are you talking about?"I said coldly. "Oh your boy friend here is an Inu-demon."Mark said happily. "He's not my boy friend and second so what?"I said."Why don't you go back to your wanna be band with your wanna be friends."Rin said. "Yes, grant us all a favor and leave."I said. He flicked me off and walked off. "Asshole alert!"I said."Yea!"Rin said.

"So the teach tell you about that all high school band off?"I asked Rin. "Yea, she says we'd be awesome representing our band with D3mon."She said shooting Shessh a glance. He didn't notice. "What song we gonna sing?"I wondered out loud I don't know we'll ride to your house and talk about it."Rin said as the final bell rung. "See you at eight shesshy!"I said winking. He half waved as he walked out the door. "Bye to you to."I said. Me and Rin walked to my car. "I wish my mom and Dad were Rich."Rin said petting my car. "Trust me don't."I said sadly. This was going to be a long car ride.

**No review yet! I'm sad(\_(\ Please review! Pretty please I'll do y something funny to whatever character you chose! Please review I feel so unreviewed =\ so hit the tiny button yes that button! Peace Dana be out! Oh and srry for short chappie btw Major drama ahead then a beast date! 3**


	5. Date and kiss!

**An\We wouldn't be here if I owned InuYasha! Lovein the review and I will Krisssstiedemon! Love ya**

I looked in my closet why the hell was I so nervous? I pulled out White skinny jeans with gladater sandals with a Pink Shirt.

I went to the mirror and brushed my hair, I staightened it and grabbed my cell, I had 10 minutes. I grabbed my white andblack purse and calllled Sango, and Kagura. (Kagome in bold, kagura underlined and sango normal)

**Is Rin home from work?**

Nah.

So you nervous about your date with "sesshy"

**Whatever Kagura!**

Ooh someones getting defensive!

Yea Kagome can you actually looking forward to it. 

-Ding-dong-

Bye kaggie –Laugh-

Bye.

-End of phone conversation =)-

I walked down stairs I slipped my cell in my purse as I answered the door. "Hello."I said to sesshomaru.

"Mom im going out I'll be back."I said as I shout the door.

"Shall we?"I said. "Sure."He said looking. "So were are we going?"I asked. "Out to eat."He said. "Were to?"I asked. "The Venue."He said. "So, I don't now shit about you so tell me something!"I said trying to break the little bit of awcward silence. "I'll tell you about me when you tell me aaabout you."He said smiling a little. "Okay I love 20 questions,Singing Im in a band I love choclate chip cookies and jollyranchers, I hate Kinkyhoe I and rap and not just christmas presents, I love hanhin with Sango,Rin and Kagura."I said. "I likme singing im in a band to, I love jollyranchers andSour candy and I hate kinkyhoe."He said smiling. "We have so much in common, like we should like totally talk some more!"I said coPying Kinkyhoes voice. "You sounded just like her."He said shaking his head. "So whats your favorite movies?"He asked as we walked to the restruant. "Paranormal activity, Open season, and Shrek."I said cocked a brow at this. "I like Paranormal activitY, Rock12&3, and walking tall."He said. "Cool."I said. We were at the restruant, he opened the door and we walked in and ordered, time flew before I knew it we were walking home. "So you wanna go out tommorrow?"He asked. "Sure."I said smiling. "I kissed him on the cheek and walked in to my house. Leane dagainst the door. Wow….! I walked upstairs to my room. I could not wait to tell the girls I turned on my ipod and today was a fairytale by taylor swift. I could so realate I did'nt change I just plopped onto my bed and went to sleep.


	6. Second date and Boy friend?

**An\This Chapter Will Be Longer I promise!Oh and I don't own InuYasha I wished I owned Sesshy woe is me!.**

"Was it fun?"Kagura asked. "Yea… we're going out again."I said smiling. "So kagome when are you going to cut the good girl act?"Sango asked rolling her eyes a little. "Today! The real bad ass Kagome is freed!"I said smiling devilishly. "That's my girl. "Rin said smiling crookedly. "So what songs are we going to sing today?"Sango asked. "Yea teach said we had to have some songs to sing!"Rin said. "Um today was a fairy tale and Crushcrushcrush!"I said. "Guys I need to get to homeroom!"I said frowning. "Okay bye kags!"They called as we went our separate ways.**(I can't remember do they have same homeroom if they do soorryy!) **I slung my book bag into my locker and grabbed my books. I walked into homeroom. I noticed Kinky hoe wasn't there. I walked to her desk and took out my two pieces of gum. I chewed them up and put it in her chair, gross but funny. I hurried to my .

I looked down at my outfit; I had on black short-shorts with fish net leggings, A tight black tank top with a loose shirt that slipped of my shoulders, and black converse with a black bow in my hair. I saw Shessomaru He had on a tight leather jacket and a tight white shirt that showed off his abs with black baggy jeans and black high-tops. Hot!

He looked at me and nodded, I nodded back. "Hey baby."I looked up to see a guy with black hair and green eyes. "Wow that's a good pick up line!"I said sarcasm dripping out of my voice. "Go away, ask out kinky-hoe."I said. He grumbled and walked off. I noticed Shessomaru staring off into space. "GROSS!"A shrill voice yelled. I turned around and smirked kinky-hoe had gum all over ass. "Hahhahahhahahah!"I laughed. ""You!"She screeched. I smirked as the teacher walked in. "Kikyo sit down!"Kaede said. She nodded and shot me a glare as she sat down. I flicked her off and turned around. A piece of paper was on my desk. (Sessh bold kags normal)

**That was ….. Funny.**

Thanks I try

**Sarcasm doesn't suit you.**

Whatever

**So we on for tonight?**

Sure.

***Smirks*I'll pick you up after school.**

Okay

We passed notes the rest of the period. "Finally Art!"I said. "Yea."Shessomaru said. I opened the door and walked in. I went to the seat by the widow again. I picked pastels, and began working. I made a faint outline of me and Sessh walking to the restaurant. You couldn't tell who it was. I finished adding the colors. "Its good, is us when we were walking to the restaurant?"Shessomaru said from behind me. "Yea."I said. He Smirked and went back to his painting. He was painting what I assume was his band sign, it looked really good. "Yours is good."I said smiling. "Thanks."He said smiling. The rest of the day passed in a flash before I knew it I was in Shessy's car and we were headed to my place to watch some movies.


	7. Someone Just Said Kagome!

**An\Wahoo! Thanks for The reviews! I love you guys! I don't own InuYasha!**

"Kagome brought a boy home!"Souta yelled. "Scre-" Kagome said but was cut off by her mom. "Hello I'm Kagome's Mom Call me Mrs.H or Mom all kags friends do."She said smiling. I nodded. "Were watching movies."Kagome said walking past her mom. She started walking to her living room. I followed her. "What kind of movie do you want to watch?"She asked. "Something funny."I said. I have The Role Models (me no own no sue) We laughed the whole movie, she made me knock down my barriers. My Dad said there were soul mates for Tai-youkai's. "So is your whole family like you?"She asked suddenly. "No, just me and my Dad my step my mom Izaiyo is human making InuYasha Half demon."Cool."She muttered. "Uh, Kagome will you be my girlfriend?"I said. "Sure."She said smiling. "Well Sesshy as fun as it has been I will see you tomorrow!"She said as she pushed me towards the door. She kissed me on the lips and told me bye. I hopped on my ninja and began the boring ride home.** (What guys on motorcycles are sexy ;)!) **Ugh, I need to get** her**, off my mind. I gunned it and I was home sooner than expected. I parked and walked into the house, InuYasha sat on the couch with Kinky-hoe watching Friday the 13th. He shot her disgusted looks every time she jumped. "That wasn't even scary."He said rolling his eyes. I grabbed Kikyo by her arm and threw her out the door. "Thanks."InuYasha said as he walked up stairs. I flicked him off as I took a shower and climbed in bed.

**Sorry for short chapter 814 hits hell yea! And 9 reviews . YOUR SO MEAN (\,_,(\ *Wails*wahhahahahhahahahhahahahahha You guys just don't love me!**

**Sessh-She forgot to take her medicine again damn!**

**Kag-Physco!**

**Me-I will kill you kago0me!**

**Sessh-*sigh* You'll never touch my abs again.**

**Me-*whimper*WAHHH You'll live a little longer kagome!**


	8. Just the way you are!

**An\Hahaha Watchin Fred The Movie! I Don't Own InuYasha!**

I hit my alarm clock and got out of bed, I walked to my closet and pulled out dark purple skinny jeans with a studded belt that hung low on my waist, and a tight white shirt with neon colors, and hightops with neon colors. I brushed my hair and and teeth and grabbed my cell and bookbag and ran downstairs. "Kagome, that boy you brought home last night was cute."My mom said. "I know bye mom!"I called as I ran to my lambo. (Sango bold kagome normal)

**So how as the movie! ;)**

Good, no deets Xp

**Ugh Gtg its time to go c u later deets or death! **

Deuces

(end of texting)

I pulled into the parking lot, and took out my keys. I saw Kagura and Rin talking to each other.

"I have bad new Kags."Kagura said frowning. "Yea me and Kagura are moving!"Rin said. **(They live together since rins an orphan!)** "What!When?"I said. "Tomorrow, our dad got a job transfer to Kio!"She cried. "What the f-"I managed to get out before I was cut off. "We have to get to class kags we'll text you!"The cried running towards their classes. I walked to class. My best friends are moving its me and Sango now. I sat down and zoned out, Kaede was going on about the shikon no tama. A note slipped on my desk. (Bold kags normal Sessh)

What's wrong?

**Kagura and Rin are moving tomorrow! =\**

Sorry…..

**Its fine we knew her dad was getting a transfer just not so soon =\**

**Were having a party you wanna come?**

Sure…..

**Cool**

I took out my phone and started texting Sango.

(Bold Sango and normal kaggie)

Did Rin &Kagura tell you yet?

**Yea =( we still got each other !**

Hell yea!

**What songs we singing today**

Take it off and Teenage dream

**Cool no songs about Kinky-hoe?**

No… Gtg peace c u soon!

**K bye….**

**(End of conversation)**

I grabbed my books, and walked to Art, the day past in a blur until we were finally in music class. "Okay going first today is The Rejects!"The teacher said sitting down. We walked to the stage. "Take it off."I said. They nodded.

~Take It Off By:Ke$ha~

There's a place down town were the freaks all come around

It's a hole in the wall a dirty free for all

When the dark of the night comes around

That the animal comes alive

Looking for something wild

And now we looking like imps in my gold transam

Got a water bottle full of whiskey in my handbag

Got my drunk text on I'll regret it in Mornin'

But tonight

I don't give a

I don't give a

I don't give a

There's a place down town were the freaks all come around

It's a hole in the wall a dirty free for all

And they turn me on

When they take it off

When they take it off

Everybody take it off!

There's a place I know if you're looking for a show

Were they go hard core and there's glitter on the floor

And they turn me on

When they take it off

When they take it off

Everybody take it off!

Lose your mind lose it now

Lose your clothes in the crowd

We're delirious

Tear it down

Till the sun the sun comes back around

N-now were getting so smashed knocking over trash cans

Everybody breakin' bottles it's a filthy hot mess

Gonna get faded I'm not the designated driver so…

I don't give a

I don't give a

I don't give a

There's a place down town were the freaks all come around

It's a hole in the wall a dirty free for all

And they turn me on

When they take it off

When they take it off

Everybody take it off!

There's a place I know if you're looking for a show

Were they go hard core and there's glitter on the floor

Everybody take it off!

And they turn me on

When they take it off

Everybody take it off!

Oh, Oh ,Oh!

Everybody take it off!

Right now! Take it off

Right now! Take it off

Right now! Take it off

Everybody take it off!

There's a place downtown were the freaks are come around

It's a hole in the wall a dirty free for all

Everybody take it off!

And they turn me on

When they take it off

Everybody take it off!

There's a place I know if you're looking for a show

Were they go hard core and there's glitter on the floor

And they turn me on

When they take it off

When they take it off

Everybody take it off!

I bowed. "Thanks."I said everybody clapped.

**"Teenage Dream"**

You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punchline wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down

Before you met me  
I was alright but things  
Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever

_[Chorus]_  
You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever

_[Chorus]_  
You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

I'mma get your heart racing  
In my skin tights jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

_[Chorus]_  
Yoooouuu  
You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back  
No

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

I'mma get your heart racing  
In my skin tights jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)

More claps I bowed and we walked off the stage. "Kagura are you sure your dad can't post pone it!"I whined. 'Yea so quit your whining!"She said patting my head. "We can still text!"Sango and Rin said. "Yea…"I said. "Okay D3mon!"The teacher called. Shessomaru and his band went up. "Were singing, Just the way you are."He said.

Oh her eyes, her eyes;  
Make the stars look like they're not shining.  
Her hair, her hair;  
Falls perfectly without her trying.

She's so beautiful;  
And I tell her every day.

Yeah; I know, I know,  
When I compliment her  
She won't believe me.  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see.

But every time she asks me "do I look okay?",  
I say:

When I see your face,  
There's not a thing that I would change.  
Cause you're amazing,  
Just the way you are.  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for a while.  
'Cause girl you're amazing,  
Just the way you are.

Yeah, Her lips, her lips;  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me.  
Her laugh, her laugh;  
She hates but I think it's so sexy.  
She's so beautiful,  
And I tell her every day.

Oh you know, you know, you know  
I never ask you to change.  
If perfect's what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same.

So, don't even bother asking  
If you look okay;  
You know I say:

When I see your face,  
There's not a thing that I would change.  
'Cause you're amazing,  
Just the way you are.  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for a while.  
Cause girl you're amazing,  
Just the way you are.

The way you are.  
The way you are.  
Girl you're amazing,  
Just the way you are.

When I see your face,  
There's not a thing that I would change.  
'Cause you're amazing,  
Just the way you are.  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for a while.  
'Cause girl you're amazing,  
Just the way you are.

He was looking at me. Awwww!


	9. Halo

**I Know Bad me for not updating but shut up ever heard of writers block? Well i certainly have... Me no own Inuyasha bye read story.**

"Hey Guys Me and the rejects are gonna sing our last song before My girls move."I said smiling sadly. "This is for that special guy or girl in mine and everyones hearts."I said smiling softly.

_~ Halo By:beyonce'_

_Remember those walls I built?_

_Well, baby they are tumbling down_

_And they didn't even put up a fight_

_They didn't even make a sound_

_I found a way to let you in_

_But, I never really had a doubt_

_Standing in the light of your halo_

_I got my angel now_

_It's like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had, you break it_

_It's the risk that I'm taking_

_I ain't never gonna shut you out!_

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby, I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby, I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo_

_I can see your halo_

_I can feel your halo_

_I can see your halo_

_Halo, ooh ooh..._

_Hit me like a ray of sun_

_Burning through my darkest night_

_You're the only one that I want_

_Think I'm addicted to your light_

_I swore I'd never fall again_

_But this don't even feel like falling_

_Gravity can't forget_

_To pull me back to the ground again_

_It's like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had, you break it_

_It's the risk that I'm taking_

_I'm never gonna shut you out!_

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby, I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby, I can feel your halo_

_I pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo_

_I can see your halo_

_I can feel your halo_

_I can see your halo_

_Halo, ooh ooh..._

_I can feel your halo_

_I can see your halo_

_I can feel your halo_

_I can see your halo_

_Halo, ooh ooh..._

_Halo, ooh ooh..._

_Halo, ooh ooh, ooooh..._

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby, I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby, I can feel your halo_

_I pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo_

_I can see your halo_

_I can feel your halo_

_I can see your halo_

_Halo, ooh oooh..._

_I can feel your halo_

_I can see your halo_

_I can feel your halo_

_I can see your halo_

_Halo, ooh oooh... _

Every part of me hoped Sesshomaru knew this song was for him and him alone. He sent me a smile and i could'nt help it I smiled back at my one true love.


End file.
